in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Myda Reed
Personality Myda is a driven woman, doing whatever it takes to get what she wants. She will make sure to get into the good books of anyone who she feels can benefit her, even sometimes doing things she would rather not if she feels it will help her achieve her goals. When she has nothing to achieve, she feels completely lost, and will find something else for her to work towards as soon as possible to fill the gap. Myda will instantly take a dislike to anyone who stands in the way of her goals, whether they do so intentionally or not. She will not necessarily show it, however, if it will negatively effect her goals to do so. Sometimes, Myda will wonder if the things she ends up doing are right, but she will often ignore these thoughts by keeping occupied in practicing her magic. History Myda was born into a nomadic family, who raised her to be capable in magic, and keeping house - though she never much acquired a taste for the latter. She hated having to set up camp, cook, clean, sew and whatever else, though she proved to be capable in these despite this. It was being made to do chores that initially gave her a push towards wanting power, so that she would not have to be forced to do these demeaning tasks anymore. Eventually, she left her family, making her own way as a nomad around the land, continuing to develop her magic to a reasonable level. She didn't take anything with her, to help avoid as much extra work as possible, though she was secretly grateful for her training while younger as it meant she was able to find/catch and cook her meals for each day. When Myda heard of the Crownless King she thought it was probably the best opportunity for her to be obtain some sort of power. By sticking to the current ruler, she knew that there was no way she would be able to work her way up the ranks of around royalty, bar marrying a prince - and she doubted that would happen. However, being amongst a bunch of rebels would mean that everyone would have to start equal and prove their worth, and she was confidant that she could do that. She would make sure of it. Powers & Weapons Myda is a druid and gains her powers from the natural wold. She has the ability to shapeshift to a barn owl, though this is not much use for anything except to disguise herself or to fly. She also knows a few offensive and defensive spells. She is able to make a force field that is enough to protect her alone, it's strength varying depending on her energy and strength. At maximum, it is able to protect her from three strong strikes, at it's weakest, one soft strike can be enough to destroy it. She can blowback enemies, but only by about two meters, and she can not use it more than once without a five minute rest between. Myda can also craft a sword out of air. It is, again, linked with how much energy and strength she has at the time of conjuring. At it's best, it is quite large and powerful, at it's weakest, it's small and will not be able to do any serious damage, only very basic wounds. Other Recent Events Category:Rebels Category:Elves Category:Characters